bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat Phoenix
Combat Phoenix '(Japanese: 'コンバットフェニックス, Konbatto Fenikkusu) is a Power-Type B-Daman, and the first B-Daman in the PI-EX System. It was released on July 17th, 1999 in Japan for 680円. It is the fifth B-Daman owned by Tamago Tosaka in the Super B-Daman manga. EX Frame Combat Phoenix has a dark gray EX Frame, to which the other parts of the B-Daman can be attached. EX Head The EX Head is a redesign of the original Battle Phoenix's PI Head, in which the #05 is no longer there, along with a new phoenix design on top, and a spoiler with "PHOENIX" on it, in addition to two-toned blue designs and the famous gray visor with green anime-eyes. On the sides reads "TAMAGO", its owner's name in the anime. EX Arms: Spring Arms Combat Phoenix has a pair of EX Spring Arms, which increases the B-Daman's power by squeezing in the Hold Parts, that which works only with the Astal System EX Core (see below). Attachable and removable via Philips screwdriver. EX Core: Astral System The Astral System is an EX Core with a set of five Hold Parts in a formation like a five-pointed star, hence the name. On one of the Hold Parts is a black, rubber Drive Strip, which gives any B-Dama fired from this B-Daman a forward spin, to knock down targets powerfully. To reduce any unwanted friction, four of the Hold Parts each has a groove cut into the rear area. EX Trigger: Stabilize Trigger The Stabilize Trigger, which attaches to the rear of the EX Frame, has a wide lip with a rubber covering that allows the user to use two thumbs to push it to fire B-Dama. This piece also has a guide rail for easy loading. EX Foot They are two white pieces with two-toned blue designs. Other Versions *'Combat Phoenix Metal-Plated Ver.' - Fukubako 2000, comes with a metal-plated coloration of the EX Mega Cannon Wing. *'Combat Phoenix Blue Ver.' - Fukubako 2000, comes with a blue version of the EX Burst Trigger *'Combat Phoenix Black Ver.' - Fukubako 2000, comes with a white variant of the EX Core Round Claws *'Combat Phoenix Clear Ver. '- Limited edition *'Combat Phoenix Special Set Clear Ver.' - Phoenix Special Set *'Combat Phoenix Gold-Plated Ver. '- Tournament prize *'Combat Phoenix Type-2000 '- Limited edition *'Rising Valkyrie' - Upgrade kit exclusive with the limited edition box set of Bakukyuu Renpatsu!! Super B-Daman Gekitan! Rising Valkyrie!. Super B-Daman (manga) Combat Phoenix is the upgraded form of Battle Phoenix, created by Dr. Tamano. However, it was at 50% completion at the time when Tamago started using it. It would be some time before its Mega Cannon Wings could be made. Gallery Toyline Combat Phoenix packaging.jpg|Packaging Combat Phoenix info.gif|Details Combat Phoenix picture.jpg|Combat Phoenix Combat Phoenix.jpg|Combat Phoenix w/ EX Mega Cannon Wing Anime Trivia *Combat Phoenix is the second-ever B-Daman to be released with a cannon arm-type mechanism, in the form of the sold-separately EX Mega Cannon Wing. *The only other B-Daman with Astral Hold Parts is Justice Ifrit from Crash B-Daman. Category:Super B-Daman Category:B-Damans Category:Power Type Category:PI-EX System